Two Weeks Of Heaven And Hell
by Punk-Rock-Chick02
Summary: Speedy decides to stay in the tower for two weeks, and in those two weeks, he'd be bugging Raven to no end. But when 'certain things' happen, jealousy is born, and so is romance...not to mention, chaos. RobRae


Two Weeks Of Heaven And Hell

Summary: Speedy decides to stay in the tower for two weeks, and in those two weeks, he'd be bugging Raven to no end. But when 'certain things' happen, jealousy is born, and so is romance--not to mention, chaos. RobRae

Author's Note: Yeah, this is set just after the last episode of season five...so here I am, starting from where the last episode of Season Five left off--but of course, since I'm the author, things will be...how should I put it--"modified". And let's just say that there will be some happenings that never did and never will happen in the real show or movie...-insert diabolical laughter here-

This is just an introduction, so it may bore you to death. But more chapters will come, and they will be better--really. Well, read on. :)

P.S. Suggestions, reviews, comments, and flames about the story are accepted. However, if you flame the pairing--expect a slow and painful death, and I'm not kidding this time...or am I? (Dun Dun Dunnn...)

WARNING: Main pairing is Robin and Raven--with a twist as the chapters progress. Oh, and Terra has a 99.9 chance of being bashed in this chapter or others. So if you are the kind of person that can't get a laugh from Terra bashings and you only read stories according to the pairing you like--which doesn't happen to be the pairing in this story, get the hell away from this fanfic now.

Seriously.

Disclaimer: Well...I _wish_ I owned the Teen Titans. :(

* * *

Chapter one: Introduction

It had been more than a week since Beastboy's last encounter with the Terra he thought he once knew, and just when he thought he finally had her back in his life--like all good things, she slipped away from his very hands once again. He sat alone, slumped on the couch--staring at the scenery as the ocean's surface engulfed the sun in it's dark waves...just like how his little ray of sunshine and hope was wiped away by the harsh raindrops of reality. A tear finally managed to fall from his eye, and he blinked repeatedly, trying to hold back the rest of them. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of the past, and crying would only make him feel worse about himself. As the sunset gave in to the darkness of the night, he couldn't take it anymore. His hands started trembling, his eyes releasing the tears he had tried so hard to hide from the rest of the team and himself for about ten days or so. He reminisced the laughs--the moments when he felt like the happiest guy in the world. Beastboy opened his mouth, gasping for air in between his pathetic sobs...

"But..."

**(AN: Come on, you didn't believe I would actually write about that, did you? Hah. Me? Write about Beastboy and Terra angst/love? Pfft. Terra my ass.)**

"But she's a bitch, damnit!" Beastboy yelled in anger as he shoved their old photos into the brand new shredder he bought off Ebay.

"You got that right man, so shred away the memories, you don't need her!" Cyborg said rather enthusiastically to his green friend, patting him on the back.

"I'd even shred her if I could." Beastboy pouted, still shredding with utmost determination. "And you guys say beer makes you forget your problems? Hah--screw beer, shredding is definitely the way to go." He added with a thumbs up.

"Riiiiight." Robin laughed lightly.

"Well guys, it's finally nice to take a break, huh?" Aqualad commented, tucking his hands comfortably at the back of his head as he lifted his feet up to the nearby coffee table.

"Hell yeah." Speedy said in a sigh of relief. "And you got a pretty cool tower in here." He said to Robin.

"Well, as the leader, it's my job to keep it cool." Robin answered seriously, putting emphasis on the words cool and leader.

"Whatever. All I know is it's less crappier than ours." Speedy pouted, as he shuddered at the thought of molds creeping in the little nooks and crannies of their oh-so disgusting tower, thus getting a laugh from all the guys.

"You guys are gonna have to go back to your respective towers though," Robin started, only to be interrupted by Speedy.

"Come on, can't I stay here for like a week or two?" He complained, obviously not wanting to go back to his tower. "Besides, there's nothing to do back there! At least you guys have tv's and video games, and girls to talk to--we just sit on the couch and watch Bee call Cyborg crappy nicknames over the phone all day long." Speedy muttered, his face having the brief expression of disgust as he recalled the nickname 'sugarbuger'.

"Hey!" Cy pouted, taking offense in Speedy's comment.

"We can't have all the titans in one tower, if a villain attacks in your city, we'd be too far away to stop them." Robin said sternly.

"Who said anything about _all _the titans?" Speedy laughed. "I was asking if _I_ could stay."

"Five is enough for one team." Robin fired back in his 'business' tone.

"They wouldn't need me there anyway." Speedy mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms like a child whose parents didn't buy the candy he wanted at a candy store.

"Dude, would you guys stop arguing already?" BB butted in as he shredded his last photograph of Terra. "I mean, lighten up Robin, if you ask me, I'd let the poor guy stay." BB shrugged, receiving a high-five from Speedy.

"I didn't ask you." Robin retorted.

"Geez. What's up with you?" BB muttered. Not long after this was said, the girls finally entered the common room with BumbleBee hurriedly running off to hug her 'Cy-bunny'.

"How's my 'Fudgy-Fudgkins'?" Bee cooed to Cy.

"Great, now that my 'cookie-shnuckie' is here!" Cyborg replied with a nickname just as bad as Bee's, causing the other titans to shake their heads.

"Hello fellow Titans!" Starfire greeted warmly. "I will now make some glorfnarks for everyone to devour." She smiled from ear to ear heading off to the kitchen.

"If I were you, I'd run away before she finishes making that stuff." Raven said monotonously in a whisper.

"Anyway, like I said...I'm just being responsible--but of course, you wouldn't understand a damn thing about responsibility, would you, Beastboy?" Robin snorted.

"Are you kidding? He's _very_ responsible." Raven side-commented, getting shocked expressions from everyone in the room--including Beastboy. "In fact, he's so responsible that he 'accidentally' flushed one of my favorite books down the toilet two days ago." She continued, her voice dripping with her usual sarcasm. BB pretended to look hurt, bringing his lips to form an immature pout.

"I said it was an accident, and I can be responsible too, you know!" Beastboy said defensively. "And I bet it's easy as pie being the leader."

"Really? Prove it then. You're the leader now." To everyone's surprise, Robin threw him a pile of folders, and plopped onto the couch. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna play Space Ninjas 4.8 now." Robin laughed evilly at Beastboy, whose face fell upon realizing that Robin had just purchased the video game he's fantasized about in his dreams.

"Wh-wha-h-how did you--?" Beastboy stuttered, dropping the folders and running towards the controller.

"No touching." Robin laughed inwardly. "Leaders don't play video games until they finish organizing the crime files of villains."

"Fine. I'll just finish it." BB flipped open the folders only to be greeted with what seemed to be millions of unorganized papers.

"--All 1,987 of them...in alphabetical order of course." Robin added.

"Screw it." Beastboy stated quickly, as he immediately grabbed the controller and forgot about everything. The guys laughed at the ignorant changeling.

"So, what do you say, Rob?" Speedy asked, noticing that Robin's mood had improved.

And with a sigh, Robin nodded. "If I can handle Beastboy over here, I'm sure you won't be as much trouble as him." He laughed.

"Aight, I'm gonna set up the guest room then." Cy stood, his lip quivering in sadness as he parted from his one and only 'honey-bunny', but eventually, he mustered the courage to be apart from her for like two minutes, and he headed towards the hallway.

"Why?" Raven inquired out of curiosity.

"Speedy's staying with us for a week or two." Robin answered.

"Again--why?" Raven looked at him quizzically, wondering as to why Speedy needed to stay. If she knew him better--which she did--he'd cause nothing but trouble...and a headache.

"Come on, I know you've always wanted me to live in the same tower as you do." Speedy winked, causing Raven to shut him up with a death glare.

Robin grunted. "Speedy, if you're gonna stay here, you're gonna have to stop making suggestive comments at Raven..." Speedy and Raven cocked an eyebrow at him. "...or any of the girls here in the tower." He added quickly.

"Hmm...I wouldn't_ exactly _call it 'suggestive'." Speedy laughed. The small talk ended, and the Teen Titans brought the others down to say their goodbyes.

"Well...I guess we'll be heading home now." Aqualad began. "And I'll be taking Mas y Menos to the ship now." He referred to the twins who have been asleep after over-eating earlier during dinner. "I'm telling you, no more ice cream and cookies for them from now on." Aqualad laughed.

"Don't forget cake." Beastboy chimed in, finally taking his eyes off the tv screen.

"...And cake." Aqualad added with a chuckle.

"I guess this means goodbye 'sweetie-cheeks'." Bee said with sadness in her voice.

"I'll miss you 'Hot-lips'" Cyborg's lips quivered once again, as they shared a kiss.

"Go get a room." BB yelled, making slight gagging noises. And as the rest of the other Titans exited the tower, Speedy had a big grin on his face, waving goodbye to his teammates.

"Now don't be too much trouble." BumbleBee warned.

"Me? I would never cause trouble." Speedy grinned like an angel, looking innocent as ever. And Bumblebee could've sworn she heard 'Hallelujahs' somewhere in the background. Just as they were about to head off to their ship, Starfire came flying through the corridors.

"Please! You must try the glorfnarks!" She screamed cheerfully with an expectant smile, as she was getting closer to them.

"Run for it!" Aqualad screeched, causing all of them to run into the ship hurriedly and taking off in less than five seconds--and just before Star reached them.

"They...did not want try the glorfnarks...?" She asked sadly, looking down at the bowl which contained something that could pretty much pass as monkey crap.

"Well...they were just in a hurry." Robin quickly reasoned. "I'm sure they would've love to try...that." Robin patted her back until his eyes wandered off to see what exactly was in the bowl. As he saw it, his left eye started twitching uncontrollably at the horrible, horrible sight of the glorf--something. And whatever it was, it looked far from edible. _Really_ far.

"Oh, well, there is still a next time?" She smiled once again, her enthusiasm back.

"I doubt it." Raven blurted, receiving a confused look from Star and a nudge from Robin. "I mean...sure." She recovered monotonously, with sarcasm, of course.

"And since they have left, I will give my friends the honor to eat the glorfnarks!" She grinned, getting one big spoonful of it. "Who would want the first bite?"

"I'm sure our guest would want it." Raven smirked.

"Actually...IthinkI'mjustgonnagotobednow." And with that being said, Speedy ran back into the tower.

"Yeah, we better get some shut eye." Cyborg said in a yawn. The titans nodded and headed back inside.

* * *

Beastboy had finally managed to peel his eyes away from his beloved Space Ninjas 4.8, Cyborg had already gone to his room to charge up, Starfire had retreated back in her room, not wanting to miss 'the opera of the soap' as she would call it, and Robin was currently in the shower...leaving the Raven to wait for her turn as she stood in the hallway, her back against the cold steel wall. This is what sucked about having just one bathroom in a big ass tower.

She tapped her foot in impatience, how long do guys have to shower anyway? From what she knows, Beastboy only takes about a minute or less to shower...what made Robin any different? Well...aside from the fact that he was less immature and less disgusting.

Her mind wandered off to who knows where, while absent-mindedly listening to the shower from the door next to her. She closed her eyes, knowing that it was already getting late. She allowed herself to relax for a while...it didn't seem like Robin would be finished anytime soon anyway.

Not too long after, she sensed a presence near her. She opened her eyes slowly, only to come face to face with a giggling Speedy who looked like he was about to poke her.

"Don't even think about it." She commented dryly, as he quickly put his hand behind his back.

"Think about what?" He asked innocently.

"Poking me."

"As far as I'm concerned, I was thinking about doing something _far_ from just poking you." He winked suggestively.

"Go to bed." Raven said coldly, ignoring his previous sentence.

"I still have to shower before going to bed." He answered, thinking for a few seconds. "Unless you wanna come to bed with me." He continued, waggling his eyebrows.

She scoffed. "Do me a favor: While you shower, please clean up that dirty mind of yours."

"Sure, and while I clean up my mind, you could clean me." Speedy replied rather innocently.

"On second thought, leave it dirty."

"I know you secretly want to leave it dirty anyway." He winked again.

Raven raised her right brow in annoyance. "You never give up, do you?"

"Nope." He grinned. After a brief moment of silence, the bathroom doors slid open to reveal Robin in his pajamas.

"Whose turn?" He asked, eyeing Speedy.

"I dunno. If we can't make up our minds, we'll just have to call it even and get in the shower toge--" Speedy's expression turned to a smirk when Raven immediately went in the bathroom. "Guess she's going first." He laughed sheepishly, and couldn't help but notice how annoyed Robin looked.

"Night." Speedy said with a warm smile and Robin turned his back on Speedy, walking towards his room. "He's having too much mood swings today." Speedy told himself.

* * *

Approximately twenty-six minutes have passed, and Speedy kept himself busy by staring at the ceiling. The bathroom door eventually opened and Raven came out in her normal uniform.

"You sleep in that?" He asked curiously.

"At least I have clothes on when I sleep." She answered matter-of-factly.

"How'd you know that?" He raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping on his face. "Wait...I think I remember--" He rubbed his chin, trying to look deep in thought.

"I don't even want to know, Speedy." Raven waved him off.

Speedy gave out a small laugh. "Well, goodnight Shnuckums." Speedy cooed.

Raven scoffed. "Don't go 'Cybee' on me." A slight smile played on her lips. "Goodnight."

"Night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." He said rather playfully.

"Well, I know _someone _will get bitten if he_ ever _says that to me again." Raven threatened in a serious tone.

"I dunno why, Raven, but you just made that sound really kinky." Speedy concluded.

Raven shook her head at the perverted jerk. "Like I said, goodnight." And after this, she proceeded to her room.

Speedy took his shower, and he walked silently in the hallway. They really needed to put some lights in there, it was too dark for him. He walked over to the guest's room, only to come upon the rather exciting discovery that Raven's room was just in front of his. Thus giving him an idea that would take place tomorrow morning, this was his chance to prove to Raven that he's not just the hormonal, perverted, and unbelievably good-looking jerk she thought he was.

* * *

**AN:** Well...there it was, a very long introduction. Please tell me what you think...I'd need lot of reviews for inspiration to write the next chapter ;) 

xxpUnK-rOcK-cHiCk02xx

(Click that button down there if you love the Teen Titans :P)


End file.
